riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
The Rise of Immortals Community Wiki is a Wiki containing information on the MOBA game Rise of Immortals. This Wiki is a written collaboration by its readers (the RoI community). Because we are allowing the public to edit the RoI Wiki content as they please we have created some rules and guidelines for everyone to follow. Failure to abide by these policies will result in possible disciplinary action against your RoI account. Know that even if you edit the Wiki as a guest or anonymous user we are still able to trace your IP address which we are able to link to your RoI Account. Guidelines for creating or editing a page Third-person point of view Never write in a first-person point of view. Negative example: "I''' found the item there, but '''I think it can be found elsewhere." All pages must be written in a third-person view, unless anything else is determined. Objectivity Always write in a neutral point of view. Do not use your own or anyone else's personal opinion, but rather the common opinion when writing on a page. Language, grammar and other mistakes It is very important to write in a way other people can understand. However, one should not be afraid of not having a good command of the English language, and therefore not contribute to the Wiki; any information you add can be edited or corrected by others and yourself if desired. Style All articles on the wiki follow a specific and regimented format. Articles not matching this format should be revised in such a way that reflects the site as a whole. Adding categories At this point you should only add to categories that already exist. Remember that categories are added so that the reader can easily find similar pages. Video links are not categories. No page should at any point contain excessive amounts of categories. Reliability of the information added, assumptions etc. It either does, or does not. All information added to the Rise of Immortals Wiki must be valid. Content based on assumptions will be deleted as this does not provide the reader with standard quality information. Vandalism on the Rise of Immortals Wiki This wiki does not tolerate the act of vandalism. Any edits that are not made in good faith will be reverted and the person who executed the immoral act banned or blocked. Policies You are not to: * Harass members of the Wiki. * Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair or overburden the site. * Post, upload, transmit, share or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity. * Impersonate another entity or person. * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam" or any other type of unauthorized solicitation. * Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18. If you are unsure about adding content or want to report any negative contributions, please feel free to consult our staff by sending a PM to GrimeTimeKid or Berek-PG on the official RoI forums.